A Simple Cheese Burger, and weird story
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Kaliam tahu? Kalau Aomine Jago Masak? / Fic absurd untuk merayakan AoKaga Day! Hati" alur kecepetan :v #matameremmelek


Kalian tahu 'ngga? Kalau Aomine Daiki itu sebenarnya jago masak? Bahkan jagonya melebihi Kagami. Hanya saja, dia orangnya pemalas. Malas masak, malas pamer. Plus dari pada dia yang capek oseng-oseng pake apron polkadot lope-lope _pink_ , mending si alis cabang pantat bahenol itu aja. Mau dikatain 'ngga bisa masak lah, apalah—itulah sama Kagami, Aomine tetap berdiri pada pendiriannya untuk memperbudak(?) si kekasih dalam bagian masak-memasak.

Toh rasanya juga enak—kan pakai cinta.

.

.

 **A Simple Cheese Burger, and weird story**

 _A_ _ **kikyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _A Simple Cheese Burger, and weird story ©_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_

 _Fict yang dibuat untuk merayakan_ _ **AoKaga day**_ _—meski saia_ _ **udah ga OTP**_ _dan fict saia ga bagus-bagus amat (plus…_ _ **multichap yang saia telantarkan**_ _:V )_

 _ **Happy AoKaga Day! Semoga dua AhoBaka ga longlast—/woi!/ longlast ya! Saia ga tau mau ngucapin apa buat kalian :v yang pasti jangan lelah meng'anu' yha. /avaan**_

 _ **Ps:**_ _tadi saia niatnya mau buat yang 'anu' :v tapi ga kuat deh :v /curhat mb?/ btw ini dibuat semalem ngebut dengan ide seadanya dan mata merem-melek_

 _ **Happy Reading**_ _and don't forget to_ _ **review!**_

.

.

"Anjay makan mulu lu, beberes aja kagak," coretistricoret bersurai merah bata berkacak pinggang dengan pisau daging ditangan kanan. Alis belah mengerut sebal—kontras dengan pipinya yang memerah (senang karena masakannya selalu ludes kalau didepan orang ini—antara laper atau emang enak.)

Lelaki kulit coklat efek main siang bolong (bukan gosong) hanya menatap kosong kearah televisi yang tengah menampilkan iklan bikin baper, b(r)eng-b(r)eng, tanpa niatan menyanyikannya bersama Kagami—kebiasaan mereka berdua setelah melihat si iklan. Pikirannya ngawang ke dada mai-chan. Bulet, mirip _oppai(?)_ — _ukh_.

"Hoi Ahomine! **A-HO** -MI-NE!" teriak Kagami persis didepan telinga Aomine. Alhasil, pengang.

Menoleh, pasang wajah garang (padahal emang mukanya udah garang dari dulu) dan mengumpat, "Kampret lu. Bisa 'ga teriak ditelinga orang?"

"Eh? Emangnya lu orang?"

"Iy—etdah nih anak ngajak ribut eh!?"

Aliran listrik imajiner dari mata masing-masing saling mengeluarkan kekuatan super(?)nya—zone. Urat dahi kedut-kedut, gerakan masing-masing cepat kepalang kabut— _brak!_ Kagami dijatuhkan ke sofa tempatnya berlindung dengan pantat diatas.

"A-anying mau ngapain lu!?" pihak _bottom_ mengomel _denial_ padahal pengen. Karena Kagami tidak peka Aomine niatnya ngapain, apron dilepas, celana ditarik. Sisa; boxer. _Shappire_ Aomine membara niat sudah dibulatkan. Seringai licik melebar.

"Ayo coba tebak _bakagami_ ," suara bariton begitu menggoda saat membisikkan kata 'bakagami. Berhasil merangsang si _bottom_.

 _Sret, plug._

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a—" lengan _dim_ menahan teriakan yang mau meluncur dari bibir ranum—ralat. Jari _dim_ menelusup masuk kedalam lubang atas-bawah, membuat (calon) teriakan terhenti berganti dengan air mata coretnikmatcoret meleleh dari pelupuk mata.

 _Tarik, dorong, tarik, dorong._ "Hukuman karena ganggu gue yang lagi mikir."

"Eng—AH!"

"Ini ya?"

 _Tug, tug, tug, tug_. Jari telunjuk terus menusuk titik yang dimaksud. Mulai dari pelan, jadi kencang. Berirama, hingga iramanya hancur.

"Ka-kh, kampret lu jir—anggghh!"

 _Croooottt—_ suara kentut Aomine yang menutupi bunyi satu lagi.

"Adaw kentut lu bau kek telor busuk—jir! Gue ga bisa napas!"

Malas mendengar keluhan Kagami, Aomine langsung ambil tindakan. "Pindah ke kamar lu yak," dengan jari satu yang masih terbenam di lubang bawah, Aomine mengangkat Kagami layaknya mengangkat tas di pundak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 subuh. Surai merah bata tertidur lelap diatas lengan berotot si _dim_. Sangat nyenyak, dengkurannya saja terdengar nyaring. Mungkin karena lelah meng _anu_ sampai 7 ronde tadi.

"Hm, dua hari lagi ya…" _shappire_ kembali menerawang, begitu pula pikirannya—kembali seperti didepan tv tadi.

"Engh," _sret,_ badan kekar berputar arah menghadap si _dim_. Wajah _polos_ -nya membuat senyuman coretibliscoret malaikat Aomine keluar. Kecupan didahi, Aomine menyusul Kagami kealam bawah sadar.

" _Gue kasih apa ya…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini minggu. Hari paling _perfect_ untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih masing-masing—bahkan hari _perfect_ refreshing untuk para jonez. Begitu pula dengan _pairing_ kita, Aomine/Kagami. Mereka memilih untuk saling _cuddling_ disofa, bercanda ria, mengenang masa lalu—

Tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Ternyata _uke_ kita—Kagami, telah memiliki janji lain selama satu hari satu malam bersama Kuroko. Yha, Kuroko, si manusia sebelas-duabelas sama bayangan. Kembalinya pun mungkin besok malam—Aomine tidak diberitahu sebelumnya mengenai ini.

"Lu mau kemana?" dahi mengerut, mulut mengerucut—minta makan.

Kagami menghela nafas super panjang, "Makanan udah gue siapin untuk sehari. Gue taro kulkas," tangan bergerak cepat memasukan pakaian kedalam koper.

Aomine bersandar di pintu, tangan didada. "Gue tanya, lu mau kemana," _tau dari mana dia gue mau minta makan?_

 _Crimson_ noleh sekilas, lalu kembali kehadapan koper. "Ada janji," jawabnya singkat, jelas, padat—se padat pantatnya.

"Janji apaan sampe bawa banyak baju?"

"Bukan urusan lo,"

"Sama siapa?"

"Temen," Kagami menjawab ketus.

"Sampe hari apa?"

"Kayaknya besok baru balik,"

 _Jeda_. Aomine kembali menerawang, mengingat-ingat lusa hari apa… dan—

"Lo ga boleh pergi," lengan _dim_ mencegat Kagami yang ingin keluar dari kamar. "Setidaknya, 2 hari lagi baru boleh pergi."

"Gue udah janji, Aho. Lagian kenapa sih? Sekali-kali gue mau _have fun_ juga kali," meski Aomine itu bego dalam pelajaran bahasa alien—inggris, dia mengerti kok artinya _have fun_. Kalau 'ga salah artinya…

"Lu mau punya kipas?"

Alis cabang mengerut. "Hah? Kipas?"

"Lha, hep fan—apalah itu—artinya punya kipas 'kan?"

Wajah Kagami _cengok_ se _cengok-cengok_ nya sekarang. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menahan ledakkan tawa. " _Have fun,_ Aomine. Itu artinya senang-senang, bukan punya kipas," tanpa menoleh, Kagami melewati _the black panther_. " _Ja_ , gue pergi ya,"

 _Tap, tap, tap—brak!_ Pintu dibanting keras.

"Senang… senang? Kagami mau senang-senang? Emangnya kalo sama gue 'ga senang-senang?"

Wajah Aomine Daiki menyuram sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cemburu itu tidak ada dalam kamus Aomine._

Beberapa jam setelah Kagami pergi, _seme_ ganteng kita ini udah melakukan banyak hal untuk membunuh kebosanan. Mulai dari baca majalah mai-chan—sampai main basket. Namun tetap saja rasanya membosankan.

Sudah pukul 3 sore, dan Aomine tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Alhasil, kakinya beranjak menuju pintu kulkas.

"Anjay. Isinya kosong," si _dim dart face._ "Perasaan Kagami masakkin gue makanan buat sampe besok deh," dan semua itu sudah dia makan beberapa jam yang lalu—sampai piring-piringnya juga malah. (ps: diam-diam, Aomine itu raja debus dari Banten.)

"Haah," ia menghempaskan badannya di sofa. Tv sedari tadi menyala dan masih (selalu) menayangkan iklan bikin baper; b(r)eng-b(r)eng.

"Breng-breng, cuman satu… makannya yang beda… haruskah kita, lantas pis—"

 _Cling!_ Lampu imajiner muncul tiba-tiba diatas kepala biru.

"Oh, gue tau."

 _Ting, nong._ "Selamat datang!" ucap seorang pegawai Indiamaret. Aomine menyelonong masuk bak maling(?) tanpa menghiraukan si pegawai dan langsung manggaet keranjang belanjaan.

Oh iya, hanya untuk info, di Indiamaret ini segala sesuatunya ada. Aomine bahkan memberitahu Takao—tetangga sebelah rumah—untuk membeli _aphrodisiac, Love toys_ serta kawan-kawannya disini. Untuk apa benda laknat itu dibeli? Entahlah. Hanya tuhan yang tahu(?).

"Gue butuh mayones, saos, sama mentega," kaki melangkah cepat—lalu berhenti. Dihadapannya sekarang sudah terjejer manis barisan mayones segala macam merek. Mulai dari Mayonesnya MayuNash sampai OMayujumi. Tapi karena Aomine pelit (dan bokek) jadi ia mencomot mayones paling murah.

Berpaling kesebelah, saus. Saus tomat dan sambal ia comot. Mereknya? Aka(Pedes)Shi Radja Saos—saos paling murah dan pedesnya level 69.

Geser lagi, mentega. Entah kenapa Aomine bisa menemukan 3 hal yang diperlukannya dengan cepat. Kali ini dia ambil yang sedikit mahal. Mentega KISS-E—satu-satunya mentega yang rasanya guri-guri nyoi. Walau yah, Aomine paling benci gambar bungkus menteganya—seorang laki-laki(?) berwajah perempuan dengan alis lentik bersurai kuning ngambang nyengir kuda (wajah minta di _dunk_.)

"Eh itu ada garem sama merica," hanya dengan melangkah 2 kali, garam dan merica sudah didepan mata. Mungkin hari ini dewa vortuna sedang berpihak pada seme kita.

Asal ambil garam-merica tanpa lihat merek atau harga, Aomine pindah ke rak sebelah. Rak dimana roti dan keju berada. Mondar-mandir cari roti bentuk bulet, namun nihil. Tengok kanan-kiri, mata _shappire_ menemukan mb-mb surai _pink_. Dipanggilah dia.

"Ehm, mba-mba, Roti bentuk bulet dimana ya—" mba-mba ini menyodorkan satu pak roti bentuk bulet kepada Aomine dan ngeluyur pergi. "Eh?"

Bingung apa yang terjadi, tapi Aho lagi buru-buru sekarang. Tangan kiri megang HP, yang lain megang keranjang. Tampaknya Aomine sedang mengetik surel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang membawa dua plastik penuh berisi bahan masakan serta… dompet kosong.

"Pikirkan soal uang nanti. Sekarang gue mau masak," kain putih ditangan kiri ia tarik, dan dipasangkan ke dahi. Entah sejak kapan kain itu sudah berada disana—tunggu dulu. Ini kok seperti adegan di sebuah anime perang masak, ya?

Pertama, Aomine mengambil daging cincang yang tadi dibelinya di Indiamaret. Ia letakkan daging tersebut didalam mangkuk besar, lalu mencampurnya dengan garam dan merica. Kemudian ia aduk.

Setelah itu, Aomine mengambil beberapa bagian dari daging, membulatkannya lalu dipipihkan. Ia meminjamkekuatan mantan teman se-tim untuk meng _copy_ bulatan daging agar sama besar. 12 bulatan jadi.

 _Tap, tap._ Aomine mengambil _grilling pan_ dan _frying pan_ dari lemari didapur. Ia letakkan diatas kompor dan menyalakan apinya. Tak lupa minyak goreng dituangkan. Satu persatu bulatan dimasukan kedalam _grilling pan_ untuk di panggang.

"Hm, tinggal tunggu mateng aja," mengacak-acak isi plastik belanjaan, Aomine menarik mentega dan roti.

Memotong roti bulat menjadi dua bagian dengan pisau roti kemudian mengolesi mentega. 6 roti terpotong menjadi 12 bagian lalu ia 'panaskan' diatas _frying pan_ sekitar semenit.

"Mayones gue mana dah?" _srek, srek._ Plastik belanjaan kembali diacak-acak. Kali ini ia mengambil mayones, tomat, salada, keju, serta saus. Ia letakkan di samping piring saji—entah dari mana sudah ada di sana. "Duh, nyaris gosong," cepat-cepat Aomine angkat roti diatas _frying pan_.

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir, dan selesai," ucap Aomine bangga sambil mengangkat daging dari _grilling pan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **23.50, 4 Oktober 2015.**_

Aomine dalam perjalanan menggunakan sepeda onthel—pinjam punya Midorima (tetangga sebelah rumah yang tinggal bersama Takao) menuju suatu tempat. Ia membawa sebuah tas besar warna hitam. Diduga isinya barang-barang terlarang (baca: majalah mai-chan) untuk diungsikan kerumah Sakurai.

 _Gowes, gowes._ Cuaca dingin membuat Aomine makin lelah menggoes sepeda tua plus butut ini.

"Ah, disini kah?" gedung apartemen megah yang lantainya banyak ternyata adalah tujuan Aomine selama ini. Masuk kedalam perkomplekan apartemen, mencari tempat parkir, dan menuju lobby.

 _ **23.59, 4 Oktober 2015.**_

Aomine menatapi ponselnya selama di Lift. Tatapan mata tidak dapat fokus. _Ting,_ lantai 11. Buru-buru Aomine keluar dari lift mencari pintu 1101—persis disebelah kirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia buka pintu mahoni (memang sengaja tidak dikunci) dan menerobos masuk. _Drap, drap, drap, drap_. Langkah kakinya cepat secepat siput—ralat, kilat.

 _Tiga puluh detik menuju pukul 00.00._

"Ayolah Senpai, Truth or Da—"

"KAGAMIIIII!"

"Eh?"

 _Tiga,_

" _Hosh, hosh, hosh_ , O-oi Kagami!"

 _Dua,_

Ribuan(?) pasang mata menatap bingung makhluk yang baru masuk kedalam atmosfer senpai-kohai-yang-sedang-main-t-o-d.

"A-ao—Ahomine!?"

 _Satu,_

"He-hepi… HEPI ENIPERSERI YANG KE (sekian) TAHUN BAKAGAMI!" teriak Aomine lantang tanpa takut membangunkan tetangga pemilik apartemen ini.

 _Jeda._

"Eh?" Kagami melongo, Aomine tarik si alis belah keluar.

 _BRAK!_ Pintu dibanting meninggalkan senpai-senpai SMA Seiring dalam kebingungan.

"A-ada apa ini, Kuroko?" tanya Hyuuga.

Kuroko menyengir misterius, "Sepertinya ada sesuatu senpai,"

"O-oi! Lepasin Aho! Lu ngapain dah kemari!?"

Merasa seretan Aomine sudah jauh, ia melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Kagami, dan beralih pada tas hitam dipunggung.

"So-sori aje gue ga bisa ngasih kado buat e-eniperseri kita, j-jadi ini aja yak," ia menyodorkan plastik hitam yang tak kalah misterius dengan tasnya.

"Hah? Eniperseri? _Anniversary_ keles. Hebat amat lu inget," _crimson_ menatap mengejek, kontras dengan pipi merah. Kepo, ia buka isi plastik hitam tersebut dan menemukan sebuah—

" _Cheeseburger?_ " ia menatap heran, Aomine mengangguk bangga. "Hee, lu bisa masak?"

Oke. Aomine sebal sekarang. Sudah ia masak buru-buru, minggunya dihabiskan dengan sendiri, _cheeseburger_ 6 porsi _super deluxe_ itu menghabiskan seluruh uang didompetnya, dirinya harus membuka aib terbesar kepada mantan bayangan (jangan tanya apa yang Aomine lakukan) serta capek-capek menggoes sepeda tua ke apartemen Kuroko, dan ini hasilnya? Tatapan tidak percaya Kagami? _hm, sudah kuduga._

"Ck," ia comot satu _cheeseburger_ buatannya, menarik dagu Kagami, dan memasukkan burger dalam ukuran utuh.

" _Uhk—_ " Kagami tersedak jadinya.

"Kalau gitu, hadiahnya bukan ini. Melainkan," tatapan Aomine mengganas, "BDSM 15 Ronde,"

" _HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_ batin Kagami menjerit keras. Ia menyesal tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Aomine—eh _btw,_ burgernya enak lho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END DENGAN SUPER DUPER ABSURD**_

.

.

 _ **Kyuu's Note:**_

Hula… apa kabar semua :v saia baru apdet sekarang :V mana ficnya absurd :V mana besok ujian :V mana ini diketik kebut :V mana saia belum belajar buat besok—/stop curcolnya.

oke saia ga banyak omong. Ini fic emang absurd banget, alur kecepetan :V tapi yah… lain kali saia buat yang bagusan dikit deh :V ini udah bukan otp lagi sih /gananya.

Oke segitu dulu note gaje dan fic ga kalah gaje saia, keripik atau salak—keritik atau saran silahkan dimasukkan ke kotak amal—ke kotak review.

WASSALAM *langsung terjun ke kasur tanpa buka buku*

Ps: ini udah kelar jam 11 malem 4 okt. Tapi berhubung kuota modem saia habis, jadinya dipost siang :V /gananya


End file.
